


main tragically

by rainy_sunshinee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunshinee/pseuds/rainy_sunshinee
Summary: шиён говорит: улетаю.и летит.





	main tragically

небо - голубое. а облака – мазками. белыми.

 

у шиён за спиной крылья, цвета облаков. они мягкие. шиён и сама. как пёрышко из её крыльев. 

 

опустилась в сердце минджи. 

 

минджи смотрит за ней из окна. ей нравится, как над домами и над людьми, проносится тень. большие крылья. тонкая шиён. хрупкая. 

 

минджи тянется. хоть и знает, не достать. шиён далеко. за небом, за облаками, ближе к солнцу.

 

моё солнце – это же ты, минджи, как я могу (без тебя)? 

 

минджи не верит. 

 

если бы кто-то смотрел в небо так же долго, как и минджи, он бы, наверно, ослеп (от яркого света), или сошёл с ума (никогда нельзя смотреть в небо долго, а то забудешь самого себя). вот только. минджи всё равно (ищет) смотрит. белые (облака) крылья и шиён. 

 

шиён шепчет: ярче солнца только ты.

 

минджи задыхается. в её словах и в ней самой. 

 

от шиён потоки воздуха. холодно. один взмах крыльев и её уже нет рядом, но. в сердце, в нём всегда. 

 

шиён говорит: летим со мной. 

 

она подхватывает минджи под грудью. один взмах. ещё. и ещё.

 

минджи задыхается. в небе (обманчиво) нет ни солнца (оно уже не греет – ей тепло только от (сердца) шиён), ни облаков белыми мазками. 

 

зато. под ними. город. красные крыши домов. зелёные макушки деревьев. поля. 

 

минджи накрывает руки шиён своими. у них обеих они. ледяные. холодно. очень холодно. вот только. минджи тепло. 

 

шиён опускается. они валятся на пол в комнате минджи (у неё окно всегда настежь, чтобы ближе к (шиён) небу). шиён прижимает минджи к себе (ещё ближе). куда ближе, то? я и так. у тебя в сердце. минджи всё ещё к ней спиной. и руками на руках. 

 

шиён разворачивает минджи к себе. накрывает их своими крыльями. у минджи, кто знает от чего, краснеют щёки. и дрожат ресницы. шиён прижимается губами к её лбу. шепчет: спи, пока я. с тобой. пока ты будешь спать, я никуда не улечу. 

 

в эту ночь минджи снится тепло. и только оно. 

 

\--шиён, от кого ты летишь? 

 

неужели, от меня.

 

неужели, я такое яркое солнце, что ты об меня боишься повредить свои крылья? 

 

почему тебе так нужно небо? 

 

там холодно. я там была с тобой. там так холодно.

 

и так пусто.

 

неужели тебе от этого хорошо? 

 

\--всё просто, я улетаю, потому что меня никто не ждёт.

 

минджи не спрашивает: а как же я? 

 

шиён не поэтому крутится только на одном месте, она бы давно улетела ещё дальше. к чему ей маленький город с такими же маленькими людьми? совсем не поэтому. 

 

однажды шиён вваливается в окно. у неё растрепанные крылья. и поломанные перья. 

 

смеётся.

 

говорит: рогатки. рогатки. кто придумал стрелять камнями?

 

минджи к ней осторожно прикасается. ведёт пальцами вдоль крыла, обнимает, переносит на кровать (шиён же всё ещё - пёрышко). смывает кровь водой. выщипывает поломанные перья. шиён дрожит и это не от холода (окно минджи сразу закрыла). когда минджи заканчивает со вторым крылом, шиён спит. с мокрыми от слёз и обиды щеками. 

 

шиён живёт с минджи ещё неделю. она много спит и ничего не ест. и не смотрит в окно. минджи включает для неё проигрыватель и каждый день ставит новую пластинку. на них на всех печальные песни на незнакомом шиён языке. пока минджи нет дома она в основном сидит между кроватью и проигрывателем. водит руками по полу, рисует что-то пальцами. минджи возвращается уставшая. шиён каждый раз сгребает её в объятья, прижимает к себе так же крепко, как когда они летали. 

 

минджи не открывает окно. шиён попросила. минджи думает это от холода, начало зимы и первые похолодания. но. шиён и на улицу не выходит. когда минджи проветривает комнаты шиён запирается в ванной. и больше никогда не смотрит в окно. 

 

шиён уменьшается с каждым днём. 

 

минджи говорит: ты птица, шиён, тебе нужно летать. 

 

в ответ шиён только мотает головой. и уходит в другую комнату. 

 

и продолжает исчезать. минджи думает, скоро от неё ничего не останется. только перышки, но и их. сдует ветер. 

 

шиён всё уменьшается и уменьшается. и плачет. по ночам минджи слышит тихие всхлипы.

 

минджи говорит: твои крылья давно зажили. чего не улетаешь?

 

шиён никогда не признается, что снова в этом небе, где есть только боль и страх. (она вспоминает острые камни в спину и как она завертелась прямо в воздухе, и как начала падать), где холодно (без минджи) и так одиноко, и так (одной) страшно. 

 

всё это минджи видит в её глазах. и решается.

 

этим же вечером она распахивает окно и забирается на подоконник. зовёт шиён.

 

\--что ты делаешь?

 

\--спасаю тебя.

 

\--меня не от чего спасать, минджи, я…

 

и тут минджи падает спиной за окно. прямо на улицу. ветер раздувает её волосы, в них путаются снежинки, минджи закрывает глаза и думает, что если это не сработает, то вообще-то некому будет следить за шиён и любить её будет тоже некому. как жаль, что она не подготовила план б или что-то вроде туза в рукаве. она уже готовится к боли или, что там чувствует человек умирая? как её подхватывают руки. и она летит уже не вниз, а дальше ближе к звёздам. небо такое чистое, они за облаками. только сильные руки. минджи обхватывает шиён за шею. и.

 

целует.

 

и шиён потрескавшиеся губы и сухие щёки. но она вся. такая. тёплая. минджи ещё сильней прижимается к ней. так, чтобы сердцем к сердцу. 

 

шиён говорит: улетаю.

 

и летит.

 

за небо.

 

вместе с минджи.

**Author's Note:**

> https://69.media.tumblr.com/1034839a24b2856f2d4f2617f37516be/tumblr_oxryx4gfsc1v9r0v1o1_1280.jpg


End file.
